Blue Storytellers
by Greykushiro
Summary: Ante la imposibilidad de dejar el instituto por culpa de una fuerte tormenta, Rin y compañía se disponen a pasar la noche en clase contando... ¿Cuentos infantiles? Claro está, estos cuentos estarán basados en ellos mismos...
1. Prólogo

_**BLUE STORYTELLERS**_

Las clases acababan de terminar en el instituto de la Vera Cruz, pero el tiempo no invitaba a darse un paseo por los parques del lugar, ni siquiera a abandonar las aulas para regresar a las residencias. Fuera una gran tormenta inundaba los aledaños y cierto demonio-humano observaba el panorama por el gran ventanal de la clase de los exorcistas.

―Nii-san, creo que por el momento lo mejor será esperar a que se calme un poco el tiempo ―se acercó a él Yukio.

Rin simplemente gruñó y dedujo que no se necesitaba ser un Paladín para saber que podían morir en el intento si se les ocurría salir con aquel temporal. Sin embargo, a nadie le gustaba quedarse encerrado en un colegio y Rin no era una excepción.

―¿No existe ningún pasadizo o algo hasta las residencias?

―Creo que no… Sería una forma bastante sencilla como entrada para los demonios, ¿no crees?

Rin volvió a gruñir y a mirar por la ventana a la vez que Shiemi se acercaba a ambos hermanos.

―Yo creo que pasar una noche todos juntos en clase puede ser divertido.

―Por lo menos Okumura no llegaría tarde ―agregó Suguro.

Rin no tardó en lanzarse sobre él y Yukio se llevó la mano a la cara mientras suspiraba. La misma escena todos los días: Rin y Suguro a golpes, Konekomaru intentando (en vano) separarlos, Shima debatiéndose entre separarles o pedir una cita a Shiemi o a Izumo, la cual intentaba pasar del tema con Biblia en mano. La cosa se complicó más cuando Shura entró con una cerveza en la mano, la cual acabó en el suelo tras un manotazo de Rin…

Conclusión: media clase incendiada y llena de serpientes. Yukio ya pensaba en la excusa que daría ante el director por la pérdida de 3 aulas en solo dos días, pero eso no sería problema ante el peculiar director que regía aquel manicomio que muchos intentaban hacer pasar por una academia de exorcistas…

―Cuanto más alto es el rango, más idos de la cabeza están… ―pensó el hermano menor de los Okumura mientras veía como Shura daba un cabezazo a Rin y lo noqueaba (algo increíble tras la victoria de Rin sobre Kuro utilizando la misma estrategia…).

Tras dejar que se calmaran un poco las cosas (4 horas para ser exactos), observaron que la tormenta no amainaba, sino todo lo contrario: ahora parecía empecinada en mandar volando todo el instituto con ella. Tampoco ayudó mucho que se fuese la luz, dejando todo el recinto sin luz alguna, salvo la de la mansión de Johann Fausto V.

―Ese idiota seguro que tiene un generador para él solo, el muy… ―se quejó Shura mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

―Raro será un rato, pero el director no es tonto ―se rio el de pelo rosado mientras se sentaba al lado suyo.

―Lo mejor será permanecer todos juntos. Ahora en la oscuridad nos podría atacar cualquier demonio ―advirtió Yukio mientras los demás tomaban asiento en el suelo, haciendo un círculo.

―Y aquí tenemos al próximo Paladín ―murmuró la inspectora mientras vaciaba su lata de cerveza (la cual no se sabe de dónde la sacó)―. Mister Obviedades.

Yukio decidió pasar del tema mientras un rayo caía justo al lado de la ventana y hacía saltar a Shiemi, abrazándose a él.

―Lo siento, Yuki-chan.

―No pasa nada ―la dijo con una cálida sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a volver a su sitio.

―Ahora que lo pienso… Esto es como en los campamentos… ―comentó Shima―. Ya sabéis: la noche del terror. Se cuentan historias de terror a la luz de la hoguera.

―Me parece bien… ―dijo medioborracha Shura―. ¡Tú! ¡Haz de hoguera! ―y señaló a Rin.

―¡¿Por qué yo?!

―Como decirlo sin que parezca obvio… Porque te sale fuego azul del cuerpo, literalmente.

―¡NO SOY UNA HOGUERA!

―Además, podría atraer a algún demonio ―dijo enfadado Yukio.

―Seguro que Mephisto está viendo algún anime… Dudo mucho que baje hasta aquí ―le quitó importancia mientras vaciaba la segunda lata.

―Yo tengo cerillas, por si queréis… ―habló Konekomaru mientras las sacaba de su mochila.

Solucionado el problema de la hoguera (aunque no el enfado de Rin), pasaron a la parte de las historias…

―Yo me sé algunas de mi clan, pero no creo que las aguantéis ―se dio aires de superioridad Izumo.

Todos los chicos la miraron molestos, excepto Yukio, que observó cómo temblaba Shiemi.

―¿Ocurre algo, Shiemi?

―Es que… No me gustan las historias de terror…

―No os preocupéis… ―dijo como pudo Shura ante su estado de embriaguez―. Yo me sé unas cuantas historias…

Yukio la detuvo antes de que contase una de sus historias subidas de tono cuando el alcohol corre por sus venas. Dio gracias a los cielos de que Mephisto estuviese lejos de aquel lugar porque no se veía con fuerzas de detener a Shura y a Mephisto en plena narración de historias no propias para menores.

―¿Y si contamos historias para niños? ―preguntó Yukio sin pensar.

Las carcajadas no tardaron en aparecer en todo el recinto ante la ocurrencia del profesor.

―Chico… Te arrastrarías por los suelos por Shiemi… ―le picó Shura.

―¡No es verdad! ―gritó sonrojado Yukio.

―La verdad es que yo solo me sé cuentos infantiles… ―dijo tímidamente la chica.

―¿Lo veis? Yo creo que lo mejor para conocernos es oír las historias infantiles que nos marcaron en nuestras infancias ―intentó salir del apuro Yukio.

―¿Cuenta la vez que te caíste por las escaleras de pequeño? ―preguntó Rin mientras se llevaba un dedo a la nariz.

―¡Eso quiero oírlo yo! Cuenta, cuenta ―le animó Shura.

―¡NO! ¡Quiero decir cuentos como Caperucita Roja, Hansel y Gretel…!

Ambos Okumuras bajaron la cabeza.

―Al viejo le gustaba contarnos aquella historia… ―dijo Rin apenado.

―Porque a ti se te metía en la cabeza que, antes de dormir, debías escuchar como volvían a quemar a la bruja en el horno… Aun así, padre siempre la contaba muy bien.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, sabiendo que los hermanos estaban recordando a su difunto padre. Shiemi, sintiéndose mal por ellos dos, decidió apoyarles a su manera:

―¿Y si nos contáis el cuento vosotros? Así, entenderemos lo bueno que era vuestro padre.

Ambos Okumura sonrieron. Todos los presentes en aquella habitación les acompañaron sonriendo y Rin tomó aire para comenzar a narrar la historia que marcó su infancia: la de los hermanos Hansel y Gretel…

A su manera.

* * *

 **Buenas :) hace poco me aficioné a Ao no Exorcist y deseaba escribir algo sobre ellos :) Espero que les haya gustado y ya nos leeremos :D**

 **Todo comentario es y será bien recibido :)**


	2. Hansel y Gretel

_**1\. Hansel y Gretel**_

«Era un hermoso día en un bosque a las afueras de la civilización. Hansel Okumura, valiente espadachín y próximo Paladín, andaba en busca de leña junto a su hermana Gretel Okumura, cuatro ojos de nacimiento.»

―¡Rin! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la chica?!

―¡Porque yo no iba a ser!

―¿Y eso de "valiente espadachín y próximo Paladín"? ―preguntó Suguro.

―Es solo un cuento. Déjale que sueñe un poco ―le respondió Shura.

―¡Oye! ¡¿A qué no sigo?!

―¡Por favor, Rin! ¡Yo quiero oírlo! ―le imploró Shiemi.

Shiemi habla y los Okumuras callan…

«Su padre era un famoso cura del pueblo y se habían quedado sin leña ante la torpeza visual de la niña Okumura…»

―¡RIN!

―Vale, vale.

«… Que su gran hermano consiguió solucionar.»

―¿Mejor?

―Esto no va a acabar nunca ―murmuró molesto Suguro.

«Sin embargo, se hizo de noche y recibieron un mensaje de que el padre ya no los quería y que se ganasen ellos la vida solos.»

―¿Eso ocurría? ―preguntó Konekomaru.

―Hermano, por el amor de…

―Es que al principio siempre me dormía… Bueno, que sigo.

«Los hermanos anduvieron por el bosque hasta que vieron humo saliendo de entre los árboles. Siguiendo el humo, llegaron hasta una casita hecha de chocolate.

―Yo creo que no es buena idea llamar a la puerta, hermano ―advirtió la niña.

―¡Pamplinas! ¡Con mi gran espada no nos ocurrirá nada!»

―Primero dijo ―interrumpió Shura.

«Ambos llamaron a la puerta, por la cual se asomó un hombre con sombrero de copa y traje blanco, colmillos afilados, mirada maliciosa y perilla.»

―Esa es básicamente la descripción de nuestro director… ―comentó Suguro ante el silencio de la sala y las risas de Shima y Shura.

―¡Es que yo me imaginaba así a la bruja! Alguna vez Mephisto vino a hablar con el viejo…

―Tú sigue, que esto va a ser de risa ―dijo Shura aguantándose las carcajadas.

«―Guten Abend, pequeños. ¿Qué se os ha perdido?»

―Es que es clavado…

―¡Calla, Bon!

«Ambos hermanos explicaron que su padre ya no los quería y la bruja decidió dejarles pasar a su dulce morada.»

―¡No volveré a ver a Mephisto como siempre! ―se reía a carcajadas Shura imaginándoselo vestido de bruja.

«Confiando en el poder de su espada y en el don de hacer mal las cosas de su hermana (no, Yukio, ahora no me puedes decir que quieres ser el chico), el hermano aceptó la propuesta y se quedaron a dormir donde la bruja, la cual los alimentó a base de fideos para que recuperaran las fuerzas.»

―A ver, que nos aclaremos… Si es una casa de chocolate, ¿por qué les da de comer fideos? ―preguntó Suguro.

―Tiquismiquis ―le lanzó Shura una lata de cerveza vacía a la cabeza.

―Además, Mephisto solo nos da fideos cuando tenemos hambre.

―Cierto.

«Cuando la hermana estaba más gorda de lo que estaba (que te calles, Yukio), decidió cocinarla en un gran bol de fideos instantáneos. Sin embargo, el valeroso y próximo Paladín (calla tú también, Suguro) desenvainó su espada sagrada y prendió fuego a toda la casa.»

―Me lo imaginaba ―dijo aburrida Shura―. El "valeroso y próximo Paladín" no sabe aún controlar sus llamas…

―¡Cállate!

«Y así, el gran hermano mayor salvó a la torpe de su hermana menor de las garras de la bruja.»

―¿Y la bruja?

―Murió quemada dentro de la casa.

―Recuerdo cuando el director te lanzó contra una pared sin moverse… ―hizo memoria Shima.

―O cuando casi quemas medio bosque y te derrotó cogiéndote de un brazo…

―¡Los malos siempre mueren! ―se enfadó Rin mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―Hermano… ¿Por qué siento que solo me has insultado en toda la historia? ―preguntó Yukio mientras su mirada se ensombrecía.

―Por lo menos has tenido más protagonismo que Mephisto…

En ese momento, en la mansión de Johann Fausto V, un bol de fideos cayó al suelo mientras su dueño se llevaba una mano al pecho.

―¿Ocurre algo, hermano? ―preguntó sin mirarle Amaimon mientras jugaba a un videojuego de lucha en la televisión.

―He notado como si me matasen… ―dijo Mephisto algo confuso.

―Nosotros no podemos morir.

―Cierto.

De pronto, la luz se fue también de la mansión, para gran tragedia del director.

―Ahí va… La magia de luz ha desaparecido ―dijo el hermano menor sin inmutarse mientras miraba el techo.

―Se llama "electricidad"… ¿Cuándo te lo aprenderás?

―Lo siento.

Sin embargo, la atención de Mephisto fue a parar a la gran pantalla, completamente negra.

―Dime, por favor, que has guardado la partida.

―Eso no me lo has enseñado, hermano.

El grito se oyó más que el anterior rayo que cayó cerca del instituto…

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el cuento de Rin :) Pienso dejar que cada uno cuente un cuento, basándolo en ellos mismos :) Espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **Todo comentario es y será bien recibido :)**


End file.
